


Typhoon Incoming!

by The_Adventure_Diary



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Rare crops that are probably just crystal flowers, Time travelling in video games, Typhoons are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Adventure_Diary/pseuds/The_Adventure_Diary
Summary: Am I the only one who's been unprepared for a typhoon? Probably not. And that's why I feel some of you might be able to relate to this.Or: When Frey knocks at Doug's door at the buttcrack of dawn to request a very important item.Just a mini-story I wrote some time ago, I hope you enjoy it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yes, I'm aware that wettable powder is sold at the flower shop, not the general store- it just slipped my mind when I wrote it before. I mean, I coould edit it.... But I'm lazy, and I married Doug on this file, so deal with it. *Sunglasses fall onto face*
> 
> Also, I do not own Rune Factory 4 or it's characters.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

A disgruntled face appears as the door opens, he looks sleepily down at the panicked girl before him.

“What is it?” He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She looked pleadingly at him.

“Please, Doug, I _need_ to buy something!”

“It’s past shop hours…” His half-serious face melted away when he realized she wasn’t in danger, but coming here at this hour? For _shopping?_

“Please, please, _please!_ ” She begged. He slid a hand down his face and looked at her. She showed off her best puppy-dog eyes. Doug relented. Frey wins!

“What did you need?” He asked after sighing deeply. Her face brightened and she started explaining quickly.

“There’s a typhoon tomorrow and I need wettable powder so that the new, _rare,_ crops I just planted won’t get damaged!” He could barely hear a thing she said because she was speaking so fast, but he managed to catch on to what she was trying to say.

“How do you know there’s going to be a typhoon tomorrow?” Her face froze, and her eyes drifted away from him.

“M-my Earthmate instincts are telling me, s-so…” She stuttered.

“Uh-huh…” His eyes bore holes into her and she was sweating profusely. Again, too tired to argue, Doug just sighed and changed the subject. Her suspicious behavior can be dealt with later. Right now he wanted to go back to sleep.

“Yeah okay, so you need wettable powder then?” She looked back at him and smiled.

“Yes! I’ll even pay extra for coming past business hours!”

“That’s not needed, Frey…”

“But I want to! Just accept it!” He smiled slightly at her and went to get the powder she needed. They chatted on for a little bit before she took off with her supplies and Doug went back to bed. The last moonbeams of the morning shone through the window and lit up Doug's smiling face as he slept, while Frey in her garden wiped sweat from her brow and gently smiled up at the rising sun.

And to top it all off, there really was a typhoon the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Haah, if only, amirite? I'm preetty sure I managed to save my super rare crops (Which probably weren't even that rare), so it's all good in the end.  
> Also, I don't think I could've used my chemistry set just yet so- yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
